<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mythic by Ceruth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386812">Mythic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruth/pseuds/Ceruth'>Ceruth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Different Universes, Dragons, Dream Smp, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Oh wait, Tommy - Freeform, Watchers, Winged Grian, dream - Freeform, dream smp lol, everything, mythical, powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruth/pseuds/Ceruth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of Season 7, and all of the hermits are pumped. The Turf War is still going on, with some rules, of course.</p><p>But the hermits won't be at the server for much longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260713">Two Worlds</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuills/pseuds/BlueQuills">BlueQuills</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian had never been more refreshed in his life.</p><p> </p><p>And well, that was saying something. He had been to plenty of biomes, but the jungle always appealed to him the most. Maybe it was the fact there were birds? And well, he was quite like one too. He appreciated the fact the Xisuma chose this map over the other one. He quite enjoyed it, especially flying through the canopy of the jungle trees. Scar had given some of the trees some updates, and now, the jungle was basically a place for swimming, flying, and popsicles. </p><p> </p><p>The shade of the trees probably aided in that, but he didn't say much about that subject. And of course, "Larry," the snail had been moved closer to the trees, with some friends. He hadn't seen the supposed friends, but he didn't question that either. And, thanks to Xisuma and Mumbo, they had made a parrot sanctuary. It took a lot of persuading from them to get Grian to agree to round up the parrots, instead of killing them. </p><p> </p><p>And to be honest, he had a bit of a liking for each one of them. Cats roamed the sanctuary, all trained not to kill the birds, of course. Dogs guarded the entrance and a small koi pond could be seen in the background. It was quite a beautiful place, especially with the small touches of Scar's build skills. And well, he could say he was a guard of the sanctuary, well, in his opinion. In the others? Probably not. But still, he called himself a protector of the bird palace. </p><p> </p><p>He landed on one of the branches of a jungle tree and perched there for a bit before looking down. He could hear the yells of Bdubs, and chuckled to himself. "Grian? <em>Grian?? </em><em>Grian?!" </em>He yelled, looking all around. His eyes landed on the purple wings of a certain gremlin and he yelled again. "GRIAN!" Grian huffed and flew down, landing right beside the assistant of the mayor. "Oh, good. Thought you were dead." Grian playfully pushed him before following him back to the sanctuary. </p><p> </p><p>He could hear the laughter of the hermits as well as the clink of glass. Ren spotted him and waved him over, joining the rest of the group. "Come on, you have to try these!" Ren passed him and Bdubs a light blue popsicle, and he looked down at it curiously. "What.. flavor is this?" Bdubs looked up, a bit nervous. "Oh! Remember? It's diamond flavor!" Grian gulped. "It's good! Wels.. or maybe Hels? Approved it!" Grian squinted at it before licking, and his eyes widened. "That is much more sugary than I expected," Bdubs stated, before joining Cub and Scar by Jellie. "If it was Hels he would have poisoned it." Grian pointed out, and he could see the gears turning in Ren's mind. "That.. that is true." Ren was finishing his popsicle up, very quickly at that.</p><p> </p><p>He could see Mumbo in the distance, talking with Wels on the diamond popsicles. The rest of the group seemed pretty relaxed, all talking to each other. He approached Mumbo and walked up beside him, listening in on the conversation. Mumbo glanced down to see him and a big goofy grin appeared on his friend's face. "Xisuma and the others are playing Uno." Grian tilted his head to the side. "..Uno? Where?" He looked around, trying to find them. Mumbo laughed. "They're playing it in the sanctuary, as far as I know." Grian grabbed Mumbo's hand and grinned. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, come on! Bet we can join before it's too late." He dragged Mumbo towards the sanctuary and swung the door open. He could hear mixed sounds coming from down the hall. "GriAn-ooF-" He took a sharp turn and came across the group of misfits. </p><p> </p><p>Wait, were they?</p><p> </p><p>They didn't look like it.</p><p> </p><p>What were they?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh god.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He threw the sheets off his bed and frantically looked around before sighing in relief. That was just a dream. Like in the books. A figment of your imagination, Scar would say. Well, Scar didn't talk to him a lot after the mycelium. Like, seriously, was the mayor <em>that </em>busy? He couldn't imagine what that magical guy was doing. </p><p> </p><p>Apparently, there was something important going on. And that was probably, very, very, <em>very, </em>important.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't stress how important this is, Scar," Xisuma turned to face the mayor of the shopping district, "we seriously, need your help in this. This is the first instance where magic is required in some sort of glitch, but it is very important. You know your the only wizard on this server." Scar sighed and walked over to Xisuma. "Yes, I know, I <em>know.</em>" He could hear the distant conversations of Bdubs and Cub. Scar rubbed his forehead. "I care for this server, but--" he turned around to glare at Bdubs-- "I worry that the magic might be a bit.."</p><p> </p><p>"A bit <em>what?" </em> Xisuma snapped back, irritated. He sighed. "Look, I know. But this is the second glitch Ex has caused, and it's very dire. The system can't take more of your pranks, and I need a protection spell on these. A watcher won't be able to do it. You can do it, and that matters." Scar nodded, still a bit hesitant. "Well, your brother will figure out quickly and try to stop me. A protection spell takes a lot of focus." He stomped over to Cub and Bdubs, telling them to shut up for once. </p><p> </p><p>He turned back to Xisuma. "Promise me you'll hold off your brother, and the rest of the hermits?" He was a bit indignant but tried his best not to show it. Xisuma held his hand out. "Promise you'll do it right?" Scar sighed and shook the admin's hand.  <em>No promises, Xisuma.</em> Scar let go of Xisuma's hand. "Do we start now or.." Xisuma raised his eyebrow. "What do you think? I said the system is in dire need of a protection spell." </p><p> </p><p>Scar huffed in response to Xisuma. Approaching the portal, he turned to give Xisuma a snarky response. "Fine. Then, come on. We need to get going before your brother finds us."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Grian made his bed as quickly as he could and slipped into his average red jumper. His castle was more quiet compared to the hobbit hole he had first lived in. Especially with the villagers. Dang, those things were loud. </p><p> </p><p>But, as he knew, he had bird duty for today. Meaning, he had to check on all of the sanctuary's animals. And that was a big job, considering the number of parrots and cats. He slipped out of the castle, and walked for a moment before he started to fly. He was up in the air more quickly than expected, but he didn't care for that. He opened his wings and looked down, his eyes searching the area for anything new. </p><p> </p><p>And, well, there wasn't much. So much for scouting the area. So instead, he swooped down, and lucky for him, landed in front of the sanctuary. He smiled at the chirps of the birds, and the purrs of the cats. The cats that were bred to be Scar's, but ended up being a different breed or Grian's ended up here. Most of them liked him, but others just hid when they saw him. He still loved all of them, though. </p><p> </p><p>A few dogs that seemed to despise Joe's dog sanctuary were sent here. They liked the area a bit more and seemed comfortable enough to roam the area. A few dogs of his own were here and sometimes chose to guard the entrance. He thought that was a bit funny, but he knew it was them just being loyal. One of his dogs, Cinnibun, greeted him with a wagging tail. He smiled and scratched her behind the ear, as he looked around. </p><p> </p><p>Same amounts of parrots, and the same amount of cats as earlier. "You want a treat?" Cinni wagged even more and he grinned. "Alright, here!" He fed her a small bite of steak, happy to see her joyous. Of course, he had to feed the rest of the animals. He forgot how long it took, again.</p><p> </p><p>Xisuma impatiently waited outside the server room, apparently not knowing that magic was quiet. Still, it worried him. It had been 20 minutes, and he was a bit worried that Ex may have murdered Scar. Ex wouldn't have done that, still, he was wary of his brother. </p><p> </p><p>Scar really hoped this worked. </p><p> </p><p>If it did the spell wrong, then the magic would slowly and precisely corrupt the system. It would make it look as if a hacker did it.</p><p> </p><p>He hated how magic was like that. </p><p> </p><p>But he had just finished the spell, he should go out. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed and swung the door open. He was greeted by an anxious Xisuma and a jumpy Ex. Ex glanced over to Scar, and groaned. "Phew! I thought you were dead!" A hint of a smile appeared on Scar's face. "I'm able to defend myself, Xisuma." Xisuma let out a breath. "Still, when it's been 20 minutes, a person starts to worry." Scar ignored Ex and walked over to Xisuma. "Well, being a wizard is hard." </p><p> </p><p>Xisuma grinned. "Well, being an admin is hard."</p><p> </p><p>Scar sighed and turned his back to Xisuma. "Well, yeah, it should be."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pranks and Mishaps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grian and Ex go through a one-day prank war meanwhile Scar on the other hand is a bit anxious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian had just been pranked. </p><p> </p><p>And he, easily, knew exactly who did it. </p><p> </p><p>I mean, how couldn't he? There was a sign left by where he just died, saying that he should have been more careful. </p><p> </p><p>And of course, with the infamous signature of Ex.</p><p> </p><p>Well, he couldn't be one to ignore a prank. The first thing any hermit thought about him was chaos and pranks. So, why would he miss a chance to hit Ex right back in the butt with something even better than his own prank?</p><p> </p><p>Did he... just get pranked?</p><p> </p><p>To what?  And whom? You may ask. Well, he didn't know either. He had finally finished organizing all of his items. But as he turned around, the hissing of TNT soon followed after. He was a bit irritated by this, knowing that some of the items may have blown up.  Storming back from his spawn, he was greeted by a sign and just in time, the sound of rockets. Grian did this, didn't he? Or was it Grain? Honestly, he didn't know half of the hermit's names because they kept running away and screaming from him. </p><p> </p><p>And as just as any prankster would do, he would take his rightful place as the best prankster. </p><p> </p><p>Scar's nerves were so frazzled. Anxious, and worried, the mayor of the town and leader of H.E.P was pacing in his office. He had done the spell wrong. Any good wizard of their hat should know that, and even if he wasn't the greatest, he knew there was something off about that spell.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, he knew he had done the spell right. His memory wasn't great, but, he knew he had done it right. There wasn't a lot of proof, but his memory was a lot better with remembering spells than where he last put his sword. Which, wasn't a good thing as a Minecraft player and former terrascaper. </p><p> </p><p>Still, he could argue that there was something off about the spell when he did it. Some sort of cackle in the air? Power? He didn't recognize it at all. And if he tried to explain this to Xisuma, he might go ramble about Watchers and blah. He didn't know anything about their history other than the fact that admins came from the void or some different biome. He couldn't tell if the admin belonged to the End, or the Void. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't really want to cause the server to go all the way down the rabbit-hole, just because he didn't warn Xisuma ahead of time. He couldn't tell if the green-helmeted man could stop it, ( probably not, ) but he might evacuate them. Even if they were separated, they would be safe and sound. And, hopefully, be able to get back to each other. </p><p> </p><p>But, it was hard to deal with the idea of the whole server being wiped out, and them with it. It was hard to think that all their history, <em>gone</em>. Resistance? <em>Gone. </em>Everyone? Okay-- <em>gone.</em> </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head and quickly made his way downstairs, clearly in another state of mind. He rubbed his forehead and walked the path of the shopping district. Maybe he loved this place a wee bit too much.</p><p> </p><p>A soft thud could be heard near him, and someone's footfalls followed after. Mumbo had just finished the heart and was staring up at it, proud. He felt like a father, but he didn't know what it was like to be the father of a.. alive base. It would be hard to describe this to any of his friends. "<em>Mumbo! </em>What is <em>this??"</em> Grian exclaimed, running up towards him. Mumbo looked down at the small little gremlin and his friend. He chuckled, remembering that just recently he had been wondering about how to explain this. "Hard to explain." He answered. Grian huffed and joined him. "Well, yeah, I can see that. I need your help."</p><p> </p><p>Mumbo was a bit curious, so he nodded for Grian to go on. "Well, go on then." Grian fiddled with the sleeves of his sweater. "Well, me and Ex maaaay have gotten into a prank war. We agreed for it to be for one day andd.." It was easy to tell that Grian may have gotten himself a bit in a hassle. "You need help?" He guessed. Grian nodded in response. "Yeah, pretty much." Mumbo smiled. "Maybe like.. can you not.. get into a war for like.. 5 minutes? Next time slow down." Grian giggled. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I need your Redstone expertise to do this. I can only do so much lava and TNT before it gets boring." Mumbo agreed. Grian stuck out his hand, waiting for a handshake. Mumbo hesitated but shook it. "Alright, I think I got an idea.." </p><p> </p><p>Ex seriously couldn't believe he had just gotten sucked down into a hole, then dropped down into a mob spawner, of <em>creepers </em>nevertheless. All of his items were gone. And he couldn't even go back to get them. How exactly was he supposed to hit back at him? Yeah, maybe it was time to take a break. Ooooorrrr.. maybe not. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i just died to a bunch of pufferfish. Didn't I die to that like in.. Season 6??</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was his first thought when he popped up beside his bed. He was a bit mad for himself for falling for the trick, but it was.. a button. Who could resist that? </p><p> </p><p>And well, it was the end of the day. Ex was probably tired from dying, and he was tired of pranking. A small gift may be in order.. or prank? He was getting tired of the word prank.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Xisuma groaned, staring at the system room. Ex walked up beside him, grinning. "Well, did Scar do a number on the system?" Xisuma rolled his eyes. "Maybe, I need him to check it. If he doesn't do something, we might all just get pulverized into oblivion." Ex stared up at him a hint of a smirk on his face. "You too, along with the server." Ex frowned. "I much rather be pulverized by a smoothie mixer, thank you very much." Xisuma laughed and pushed him back.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha! I'm sure you'll enjoy it. And me too." Ex chuckled. "We don't even have those here," Xisuma replied, watching the electricity in the system surge for a moment. "Sooooo.. why can't you use your admin powers with this?" Xisuma raised his hands and shrugged in confusion. "Something about how Watcher and Admin's magic is the whole opposite of wizards and witches." He answered. Ex huffed, and sat back in his seat. "Come to think of it, you haven't used your powers in a while, Ex." Ex shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe raising the temperature in the room isn't exactly <em>that </em>interesting. Plus, what can I do with that? Make Hels feel better?"  Xisuma pushed on. "I think you're better than that, come on. Don't beat yourself up." Ex took in a sharp breath. "I don't like talking about it, that's all." He scowled. </p><p> </p><p>Xisuma reached out his hand, but Ex had already stormed away. It was hard to reason with his brother, but that was just Ex for you. </p><p> </p><p>Grian grinned, sticking out his hand. "Alright, you own, Ex." Ex turned his head to the side. Was this Grain or Grian? He couldn't tell, but he didn't question it. "Uhhh, thanks?" He took Grian's hand and shook it. "Does that mean I won?"</p><p> </p><p>Grian offered him a small gift and he took it, opening it up. Millions of tiny rockets exploded in his face, and he blinked them away. A small note was left at the bottom, saying, "<em>You won! Mainly because you pranked me right when the sun started to rise, haha."  </em>Ex smiled nervously down at Grian. "Oh, thanks.."</p><p> </p><p>Grian grinned. "Your welcome!" And flew away, leaving him alone at his little hut. </p><p> </p><p>It was fun. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hmmm.. do you guys want some popcorn?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Anxious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Xisuma plans and ahead and worried. Like, way too much.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xisuma may or may have not screamed when he saw the damage done.</p><p> </p><p>He was too dumb to not confirm to Scar that the spell had not worked, and instead of getting help, he had to ignore it.</p><p>Was he this bloody dumb?</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, yes, yes, yes. And a million more yeses to compete.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel the pain of the server, as the electricity and magic fought against each other. He couldn't tell which one was winning, but he bet that the magic was winning. He had seen Scar's magic before, and it wasn't weak at all. It was much more powerful than most people thought, especially when they saw a bearded man in pajamas and a wizard hat. Grian has burst out laughing when he first met him.</p><p> </p><p>Considering where this was going, he knew the magic was going to win. And they would all die. Their best action was to try to escape to another server before it was too late-- and that had to been done quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Bu the only question was, <em>where? </em> He had no idea of where to go, and the servers they had ties to had been cut. <em>Permanently. </em>They had nowhere to go. He could try to teleport them out, but that would require him to look deep into his code. And in that, he would probably get injured, or worse.</p><p> </p><p>Die.</p><p> </p><p>And what is a server without their admin?</p><p> </p><p>Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't die. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to, either. </p><p> </p><p>If he died, then his brother would take on the role of being an admin. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't possibly know if Ex could take that amount of responsibility. None of the hermits would trust him either, and the server might go downhill. That was the thing he always worried about. </p><p> </p><p>He knew what he had to do, but he needed to do it eventually. He knew the server would be gone in a week. He had to do this quick, and <em>very</em> quick. </p><p> </p><p>He had to do it, and soon.</p><p> </p><p>Dream had never been so confused in his life. There was a glitchy block, and no matter what he did, it never went. Techno suggested checking the code, which he had already done. Dream rubbed his forehead and sighed. "..what are you doing?" He jumped at the snarky voice of the 16-year-old. He scowled. "Fixing the code--" </p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>It was just Tubbo. He had forgotten how similar they looked. Tubbo walked up beside him, watching his fingers dance on the screen. He smiled. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be with the others?" He asked, a bit curious about why he wasn't with Tommyinnit. Tubbo's hand sifted through his hair. "Techno wanted me to check up on you. Plus, the greenhouse is this way." Dream turned his head around to see the spruce building, the sound of bees coming from inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah.. makes sense." Tubbo nervously fiddled with his fingers, watching him work. "Do you have any reason or guesses on what caused this?" Dream sighed. "Well, it has an incredible power signature. One of a admin. Or a hacker, it's hard to tell." Tubbo's eyes widened at the mention of a hacker. "That's.. weird. I'm hoping you can fix it." </p><p> </p><p>Dream sighed, and turned back to Tubbo. He smiled. "Well, I hope I can too. I think you need to go check on your bees, eh?" Tubbo seemed to have just remembered and smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Dream!" He ran away, heading towards the greenhouse. Dream sighed and continued to work. </p><p> </p><p>He hoped this went well.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hmmm.. y'all want some sugar cookies? or maybe some.. popcorn? idk..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pogchamp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our side of the story switches to the Dream SMP server, which is in a chaotic war. </p><p>Might it cease?</p><p>With Tommy? Nah.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Pogchamp!" </em></p><p> </p><p>Tubbo could hear the yelling of Tommy in the distance, and he waved. Tommy ran over to him and grinned. "Dude, where were you?! You can't run off like that!" Tubbo chuckled. "Where else do you think I would go? I'm just taking care of the bees." A small buzz came from behind Tommy. Tommy jumped out of the way and behind him was a bee. "I forgot how scary those were.." Tommy muttered, sitting right next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you name it?" Tommy asked, a bit curious. He nodded. "Uh-huh. It's Julian." Tommy watched the bee fly around Tubbo warily. "Julian? I thought you named it Ketseuki or something." Tubbo shrugged. "Well, I was sent here to go get you. Bad wants to see you. As does Quackity. Uh, we just baked some muffins." His friend laughed heartily. "Hey, where is your bandanna?" Tubbo stood up, the bee flying away back to the hive. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, left it at the cave," Tubbo smirked. "You look like a child without it." Tommy gaped for a moment before pushing him back. "HEY-- I AM NOT A CHILD!!" Tubbo giggled and ran away, Tommy running right on his tail. "TUBBBBbbBBBoooOOO--" They came to a stop at the entrance to the cave, slipping in. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo quickly made haste and threw himself down the stairs, meeting the others at the bottom. "..don't.. just.." Wilbur groaned and faced Dream. Tubbo joined Quackity and Bad and the rest of the group. "Where's Niki?" Quackity snickered. "Sleeping. I don't know what's up with that girl, but she's been sleeping the whole day." Bad shrugged. "Give her a break."</p><p> </p><p>Bad offered Tubbo a muffin, which he gladly took. Bad also offered Tommy one, but he shook his head. Bad munched on his own muffin in turn. "Sounds suspicious." Quackity pointed out. Tommy shrugged. "Everyone's a suspect, guys," Bad added. Tubbo agreed, nodding in response. "Yeah, seems about right. She didn't sound so well last time I saw her," Tubbo finished his muffin and sighed, </p><p> </p><p>"Ponk's probably taking care of her." Wilbur joined in, watching the group warily. "I trust Niki. Hopefully, Ponk is fine." Tommy sighed. "Look, he's trustworthy enough to be our doctor. Let's leave it at that." Tubbo glanced behind Wilbur to see Dream, watching. He shivered and walked back to Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>Techno watched the group warily, and finally, they all walked their separate ways. Tommy turned and glared at him for a moment, before walking away. Dream made his way up the staircase and he was alone. He sighed, and walked away as well. </p><p> </p><p>Dream furrowed his brow in concentration, still trying to fix the glitched block. If this thing was here any longer, hackers could get in here. And to be honest, he didn't want to interrupt the war in session. That sounded a bit wrong, but if a hacker came in, he had the power to destroy the whole server. He had let Tommy used hacks once, and even it was small, it wasn't fun. He rather not have it happen again. </p><p> </p><p>Plus, this block seemed to have a small trail of events following after it. When someone discovered it, the server crashed for a moment and came back on, when he tried to work on it, <em>the server crashed for five minutes. </em></p><p> </p><p>He honestly wanted to just fix it before it caused more damage. He balled his fists, and closed his eyes, focusing on the power inside the block.</p><p> </p><p>Jumping back, he could feel the surge of electricity through his veins. This wasn't normal. </p><p> </p><p>Xisuma let out a hearty string of curses and sighed. "<em>Xisuma?" </em> Xisuma sighed and called out back to Scar. "I'm fine, just a little shock!" There was silence for a moment before Scar yelled back. "<em>Is that supposed to happen??" </em> Xisuma groaned, getting irritated quickly. "I don't know, just <em>wait."  </em>Scar huffed, but he didn't hear any more from him. </p><p> </p><p>"OH MY GOSH WILL THIS THING JUST-" --he growled and stomped over to the exit, swinging the doors open. Scar looked up, surprised by his anger. "Guess that didn't work?" Xisuma sent a glare. "It didn't. I thought you did the spell right." Scar grimaced. "Well, I was about to tell you, but.." Xisuma sighed, and looked up. "Sorry. Just, you know what happens to the server, as do I." </p><p> </p><p>Scar nodded, trying his best not to irritate. He had forgotten how angry Xisuma can get, but he hadn't seen it in a while. "I heard Grian and your brother went on a prank war," Xisuma glanced over to Scar, with a worried expression, "of course, just for one day. Grian is a bit better with his pranks now." Xisuma let out a sigh of relief. "If they went longer for a day, they would eventually drag the whole server down with them."</p><p> </p><p>Scar laughed for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah. That reminds me, I need to get back to the shopping district. I planned a meeting at the H.E.P headquarters." Xisuma eye's widened, before groaning. "Ugh! I forgot. Guess I got a bit busy with the server." Scar chuckled as he walked away. "Your excused, I'll tell the others you couldn't make it." Xisuma nodded and waved. "Well, fill me in when you come back. Alright?" </p><p> </p><p>Scar clicked his tongue, and used a few rockets to fly away. Whatever he said was lost in the wind. He sighed and turned back to the system room, his hands cackling with energy. </p><p> </p><p>Time to try again. </p><p> </p><p>Dream cried out in pain, breathing heavily. Techno rushed over and narrowed his eyes. "What was that? Can a hacker do that?" Dream dug his nails into his fists and took a sharp breath. "It's another admin trying to hack in.. or.." He groaned and stormed away, pacing the nearby area of the glitched block. Techno jogged up to him. </p><p> </p><p>"So you.. <em>don't</em> think it's a hacker?" Dream growled and shrugged. "I don't <em>know! </em>Do you know how tiring it is to be an admin alone? This is why you are also <em>one! </em>Shouldn't you be <em>helping?!</em>" Techno sighed. "Look, I barely know anything. This is why you're my mentor in this." Dream hesitated, and turned back to Techno. "True." He walked back to the glitched block. "Do you think an admin is trying to get in?" Techno guessed.</p><p> </p><p>Dream thought for a moment, before nodding. "That sounds like a good guess. The only question is <em>why.</em>" Techno walked up beside him, and watched the glitched block. "I honestly have no idea, Dream. Like I said earlier, I have no knowledge of admins and admin powers."</p><p> </p><p>Dream held his hands out to the glitched block. "Yeah, I know." </p><p> </p><p>"Just hoping we can fix this quickly enough."</p><p> </p><p>"Same."</p><p> </p><p>Scar tapped his foot, waiting on the landing pad of the headquarters. Nearly everyone had arrived, all except False. "Where is <em>she?" </em> Keralis shrugged, as did the rest of the group. "I mean, she's as busy as you are, Scar." Scar groaned. "Well, it's been 10 minutes, and she's not here." Keralis raised his eyebrows. "Sounds very suspicious to you, doesn't it?" Scar hissed back at him. "<em>Well, we don't need any traitors in our midst."</em></p><p> </p><p>Keralis shrunk back, but rolled his eyes. "Sorry. I'm sure she's-" False landed, right on the roof. She slid onto the landing pad and looked up to Scar.</p><p> </p><p>"..hi." Scar groaned and offered his hand. False took it and Scar pulled her up. "Mind telling us why you are late? Not to say you're a traitor, but we don't want a traitor in here." False sighed and took her seat at the table. "My elytra broke right when I lifted out, and I had to go through all my chests. It's a trend that all hermits have a chest monster." She joked, and the whole group laughed. Scar cracked a smile, as he took his seat at the head of the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it's true. We couldn't get the diamonds because I had such disorganized storage." Bdubs laughed. "Yeah, well, your gonna need a storage system like Mumbo's or Grian's." Scar sighed and pointed to the map on the table. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, there hasn't been a lot of contribution to try and find the Mycelium Resistance. Luckily for us, or so we thought, we had found it." The group murmured before Bdubs turned to Scar. "But we weren't." Scar clicked his tongue and nodded. "Yes, we were. Minor detail." Bdubs shook his head. "More like a <em>huge</em> detail." Scar shrugged. "Just saying, anyway, remember all the Mooshrooms and sheep? We had found a bubble elevator which we guessed what they used to transport them."</p><p> </p><p>Scar pointed at Bdubs and a hint of a proud smile appeared on the mayor's face. "All because of my assistant's good ears." Bdubs grinned and bowed. "Thank you!" Cub muttered something along the lines of Bdubs getting too cocky. The group clapped before turning back to the subject at hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, we went down as careful as we could. We found the vault which, surprisingly, needed no key or anything. It was open as well." Tango crossed his arms. "Well, seems as if the Resistance doesn't have that much of good security." He observed. Scar held up a finger. "Just let me tell the rest of the story, please, Tango." Tango sighed and leaned against the wall. </p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, we opened the chest that was inside the vault. There was only one diamond, and once we took it from the chest, upon further inspection, said <em>Boom!" </em> A few had raised eyebrows. "After that, the whole base exploded. I'm saying the whole just because when we went there, nothing was left." Scar sighed. "But, I have started a strip mine to see if we could find the actual base." He pointed to some of the parts of the map. "I have mined out of this area, and I need your help."</p><p> </p><p>A few of the members had already raised their hands to volunteer, and he smiled. "Well, I guess that means we start working. I can't help because I gotta help Xisuma." False opened her mouth to say something. "Come to think of it, why isn't he here?" Scar turned back to her. "Oh, something with the server. I excused him. Guess I should have mentioned that earlier." He smiled nervously, but False just narrowed her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll see you guys at the next meeting?" Cub nodded. "Yeah, but when?" Keralis asked, crossing his arms. Scar grabbed a few rockets and turned around to face them. "Just a week from now, on a Wednesday. 1:00?" The group nodded. "1:00," Cub muttered, but the rest was lost in the sound of rockets. </p><p> </p><p>He hoped Xisuma was doing okay. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Xisuma cried out in pain, for the fifth time in a row, <em>from electricity, dang it. </em>This had to be the work of an admin. No hacker would go this fast. None that he knew of at all, anyway. And plus, no hacker was this powerful. A hacker could be quite powerful, but not that powerful. And to be honest, he never heard a case of this happening. An admin trying to get into another server? What would even be their reasoning? </p><p> </p><p>It was hard to tell. Every admin was a mixed bag. As far as he knew, pretty much all admins had to go through a lot to get to the place they were at. And so, a lot of them were pretty full of anger and angst. </p><p> </p><p>So of course, they would try to hijack a server. </p><p> </p><p>Well, of course <em>not. </em></p><p> </p><p>Or, well, hopefully not.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>He needed to warn the server, and soon. Maybe they could evacuate. Well, they needed to. This spell would corrupt the code and eventually, and maybe, the code of the server. He just had to hope they went to the right place. If he didn't do the code right, then some could be sent to the void, to some random server, or some survival player world. </p><p><br/>
Or even a hardcore world.</p><p> </p><p>That's what really scared him, he didn't want his friends to die. Or to be trapped or imprisoned. Or to be even lonely. He loved them all. </p><p> </p><p>( dadmin )</p><p> </p><p>They were all misfits, just like him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream couldn't let this admin go on by and destroy his server. </p><p> </p><p>He had been attacking their system for the past hour, trying to get them to stop. Apparently, they attacked back, which he could understand. After all, he was attacking. But every attack he sent their way, their attacks got stronger. Eventually, he finally gave up. He didn't want to just die because some stupid admin was shocking him multiple times. He had joined the others at the entrance to Pogtopia, and luckily for him, he was left alone.</p><p> </p><p>Though, it seemed as if Techno wasn't going to let that happen at all.</p><p> </p><p>Techno waved to Dream. He wasn't going to let this guy be left alone. But instead of waving back, Dream promptly ignored him. He sighed, and speedily walked over to his side. "Hey, Dream. What are you doing alone? Thought you would be teasing Tommy or talking to Wilbur." Dream huffed and looked down at his shoes. "Well, working on the server suddenly shocks me very much." Techno couldn't tell if that was a joke or an actual thing. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh.. that's nice. Bad baked some muffins. Again." Dream chuckled. "That's really nice of him, but I think I'm good." Techno smiled. At least he was going somewhere. Dream watched Tommy and Tubbo out of his eye. "Well, Wilbur is busy with something. Someone, or Jschlatt, put all of these buttons in the ravine." Techno bit his lip. "Yeah, I know."</p><p> </p><p>"Have you made any progress?" Techno tilted his head to the side. Dream sighed and shook his head. "The admin is quite powerful, but it's a fair match," He glanced over to the door to the ravine of Pogtopia, "just.. I don't know why they're doing it." Techno shrugged. "Neither do I. Do you think it's an admin you know?" Dream shook his head. "Nah. I don't know a lot of admins. I mostly stick to my friends and this server, you know that."</p><p> </p><p>Techno nodded. "Yeah. Well, cheers to shocking them away?" Techno hesitated and grinned. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, cheers."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>anyway, tommy is a chaotic boy</p><p>also, tubbo is wholesome and cute and no one can tell me otherwise</p><p>also how am I supposed to keep check of what is happening in this server, like I swear???</p><p>also.. what would happen if there was a mr. stark and peter parker relationship going on between dream and tubbo.. huh...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Yeahh..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and Xisuma get into a very shocking fight, eventually..</p><p>Grian plans out for the Mycelium Resistance before something stops him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xisuma had finally given up on the hacker or whoever. Seemed as if they wouldn't stop trying, but he would. He was definitely irritated, tired, and just wanted some good hot chocolate. He took out a small mug that was labeled, "<em>Best.. Admin?" </em>Mainly by his brother. He ignored that, though, pouring the hot water into the mug. The steam filled up the air, he waved it away, before pouring a pack of hot chocolate into his mug. </p><p> </p><p>He took a few marshmallows and put them in, and took a step back, proud. </p><p> </p><p>Even if it was just hot chocolate, he appreciated it. So in turn, he took a sip and relaxed. It was nice to take a break. He didn't know what was up with that other admin. He probably didn't need to know, anyway. He felt a bit of an idiot for leaving the system alone, but he tried his best to think about that. </p><p> </p><p>"Um.. <em>Xisuma?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he was probably an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>Ex stared up at the jumble of command blocks and took a step back. What was this? What was happening? He didn't understand. So of course, the first thing he did was to yell his brother's name.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Um.. Xisuma?"</em></p><p> </p><p>He could hear frantic footsteps coming from the hallway, and the doors burst open to reveal Xisuma. "Please don't tell me-" Xisuma looked up, and his eyes widened. "Sorry, but I have to." Xisuma stomped forward and glared at Ex. "Did <em>you</em> do this?" Ex shrugged and shook his head. He had just come in here to see what his bro was up to. And well, he didn't expect this. "I didn't--" Xisuma took in a sharp breath.</p><p> </p><p>"We're getting attacked." Ex clenched his fists. "Uh-- you mean--" Xisuma growled and shook his head. "<em>No.</em> By some sort of admin. Remember when I said I was messing with the system? Well, it's because of some stupid admin. I don't know what he's trying to do, but it's really dumb. And.. it might work." Ex seemed very nervous and confused. "As in.. what?" Xisuma sighed and went up to the system, wincing at the pain. </p><p> </p><p>The system was in immense pain, and to be honest, he couldn't do much about it. He grimaced. "I can't tell, but either something to the blocks or items of the server, or the players. This admin is really dumb, plenty of offense to them." Ex was still a bit confused, but he had to chuckle at the joke in the dark situation. "So we can't-" --Xisuma whipped his head around, glaring. "We can't. Our only hope is to hope and-"</p><p> </p><p>A small quake could be felt in the earth. </p><p> </p><p>Xisuma's eyes widened and he ran over to Ex, telling him to duck, but it was too late. </p><p> </p><p>A chest above them fell on Ex, and he winced. It wouldn't hurt him too much, but he thought something else would fall on him. </p><p> </p><p>And as quickly as it started, it ended. </p><p> </p><p>"What was <em>that?"  </em>Ex cried out, looking around in a frenzy. He had forgotten how anxious his brother could get. Xisuma clenched his fists. "We never have earthquakes-- <strong>no server</strong> has that. Unless.." Ex whipped his head around and his eyes widened. "<em>Unless??" </em>The red-suited man demanded. Xisuma took a step back, hesitant of answering his demands. "Unless... oh stars. Ex, the system-"</p><p> </p><p>"Fu-"</p><p> </p><p>Dream grinned. "I think we're good. I chased the admin away, luckily." Techno sighed and warily watched the block slowly fade away from the scene. He smiled. "Yeah, that's good. Now, let's just forget this-"</p><p> </p><p>A large sound interrupted Techno's babbling. They turned towards the sound, a bit surprised. It was hard to tell what it was, considering it sounded like a hurt fox and a sparrow mixed together. Dream winced and his focus changed to the nearby spruce forest. "I guess.. we go there?" Techno shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. Someone might have gotten hurt." Dream chuckled, slowly walking towards the forest. "Heh. I don't think anyone here sounds like that when they get hurt." </p><p> </p><p>Techno shrugged, a hint of a smile on his face. "Possibly." Dream grinned, elbowing him in the ribs. "Are you <em>sure </em>it isn't you?" Techno shrugged. "You'll never know! Again, possibly." Dream rolled his eyes. "Well, come on. I'm sure we're near."</p><p> </p><p>Grian felt as if he couldn't breathe. </p><p> </p><p>I mean, he could, but he could barely fly. He could hear something pop in his upper shoulder. He internally cursed, staring up at the leaves of the spruce tree. </p><p> </p><p>This didn't make any sense. </p><p> </p><p>He should have spawned back at his base, near his home bed, but he spawned here. </p><p> </p><p>Plus, no message popped up stating that his bed was gone. He possibly thought that he missed it, but then again, it went right up in your face. So he was a bit confused. And, trying his best to not have a breakdown. He really hoped he was in Hermitcraft. Still, he was incredibly confused. By now, he would have just respawned. He had just fallen from the darn sky, and he hadn't even been thinking about that. </p><p> </p><p>That was a really weird place to spawn at. </p><p> </p><p>They finally came to a small area that was cleared of trees. Techno squinted, and tilted his head. "You see anything?" Dream glanced over to Techno, and back over to the hill. Techno nodded. "A hazy silhouette." Techno slowly walked over and his eyes widened in realization. "Dream.. you need to see this." The admin joined Techno by his side and his eyes widened. "Who.. who.. <em>who are you?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Grian groaned, wincing at his pain in his shoulder. The two figures above him watched, a bit wary of the newcomer. He gulped and looked up at them, straining his neck. "..is hardcore on in this server or something?" He hissed at the pain in his wings and rolled over to get a better look at the duo.</p><p> </p><p>"No.. why do you--" Dream pointed to the bone sticking out of his shoulder and the bleeding wing. "Oh. I-- that's weird--" Techno's eyes widened. "Ooohh.." Dream sighed and shook his head. "Any anomaly outside the server will be put on a different version of the game. Specifically, hardcore." The winged man grimaced. It seemed as if he had never played on a hardcore world before. Which, he understood. It was scary. </p><p> </p><p>They stood there for a moment, before Grian nervously broke the silence. "So-uh-- can you help me get up?" Techno had forgotten about the anxious gremlin and squinted. Dream shrugged, and nodded. "I mean-- we can use some potions, right?" Techno checked his hotbar and threw a healing potion to Grian. "Uh-- yeah. Here." Grian stared down at the potion, before plucking the top off and glugging it down. </p><p> </p><p>He wiped some from his lips and watched his heartbar. "Uh.. guys?" Dream looked back to the short man and his eyes widened. "Oh god.. I didn't expect this.." Grian gulped. "So-- about dragging me to that place?" </p><p> </p><p>Tommy sat, fishing in a small artificial pond he had made. Tubbo leaned against him, humming a tune that he couldn't quite recognize. "You catch anything nice yet, Tommy?" Tubbo whispered into his ear, and he flinched in response. He sighed and shook his head. "No, not really. Mind cooking this?" He passed a few salmon, and Tubbo saluted. He chuckled and listened to the crackle of the furnace. Tubbo curiously glanced over to the stairs, and had to look twice. </p><p> </p><p>Grian fell onto the stone floor of the ravine and winced. Techno glanced down and reached his hand down. Grian took it, ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder. A teen-- sixteen-year-old presumably? Stood up and rushed over to Grian. "Why haven't you given him any potions? You know that you have all the resources!" The young man scolded what he thought to be Techno, as another young <strong>child</strong> walked over to what he also thought to be Dream. He didn't really know the names of these people.</p><p> </p><p>Techno tried his best to explain, but Tubbo kept interrupting him, scolding him for not finding him earlier. "Well-- it didn't work!" Tommy sputtered, turning over to Grian. He folded his wings behind his back, a bit wary of the peculiar group. </p><p> </p><p>Considering one was half piglin, another wore a smiling mask, another radiated bees ( he knew that after being around Xisuma for a bit, ) and well.. the last one just seemed pretty angry overall.</p><p> </p><p>So, yeah, a bit of a weird mix to be in the same room in. Or well, ravine. The man-child turned to Dream and narrowed his eyes. "Did you do something--?" Dream groaned and shook his head. "No. Every anomaly that comes into this server unwhitelisted is put on hardcore mode. They never told me about this though.." Tommy narrowed his eyes. "Who's <em>they-"</em>  Dream glared back at him, telling him that was out of the question. </p><p> </p><p>"This is sorta.. awkward now.. isn't it?" Techno's eyes darted across the ravine, eyeing Grian's wings and his injuries. "Anyone want to step up to help him?" Tubbo hesitated but shakily raised his hand. Tommy whipped his head around and hissed. "<em>Tubbo!" </em>Tubbo glared at him across the room and walked back over to Grian. "I'm sure we can mine out a small room to help you heal. Plus.. privacy." Grian smiled. He was already liking this guy.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy watched as the feathered man fell against the floor and watch Tubbo mine out a small room. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't believe the fact that they had just simply accepted this man. It was hard to trust anyone, especially in a war. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing much had happened since the festival, there had been a lot of silence. He was happy about that of course, but he was worried about what they were planning. He didn't really want to risk anything, yet.. </p><p> </p><p>Yet. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>why is that I get writer's block for like 3 months and then I come back and it's like</p><p>"I'M WRITING THREE NEW STORIES AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME"</p><p>also, any of you have an idea how to deal with insomina?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>soo.. hi? you get a.. cookie. or do you want an oreo? I have free oreos..</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>